


Elliott's Trial

by Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blood As Lube, Blood and Violence, Breeding, Drugged Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Knotting, No Lube, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair/pseuds/Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair
Summary: Elliott's on a team with Revenant and Bloodhound. And they have plans for him.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Prowler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Elliott's Trial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all them nasty peeps](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+them+nasty+peeps).



> Beta read by the brilliant [TeslavonZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeslavonZ) god bless you for reading and giving all those good suggestions so it sounds smoother and the end came out waaaay better.

The Trials were the newest addition to World’s Edge, the syndicate having designed it specifically for Bloodhound, one of the all time favourite legends.

When interviewed about it the hunter had declined to make any sort of response, leading to many believing that perhaps they did not like what was being dedicated to them. Or worse yet, they felt it dishonored both themself and the allfather.

But nobody knew the real answer, nor did many care to ask after the first few times Bloodhound politely declined to speak of it.

That didn’t stop Elliott Witt from constantly asking them how they liked the trials. By this time they stopped even acknowledging the questions he pestered them with.

But come on! Who didn’t enjoy killing off prowlers in order to get to the good loot? It wasn’t that hard, at least from what Elliott had been told.

However he had yet to get a chance to land there himself.

Although this time he just might get to. Bloodhound stood beside him, straight and stiff with an extremely excited air around them, though Elliott would question them why they were so upbeat another time. For now he pinged Trials, the hunter not so much as hesitating before agreeing with him.

Revenant said nothing, just stared at the youngest of the three legends with that terrifying golden gaze of his.

The drop was familiar - air rushing past his ears, goggles in place over his eyes to prevent anything from getting into them during the fall - although a slightly difficult one since Trials clocked in at just over a thousand meters from when they first dropped.

Landing hard at one of the three bins at the top of their destination Elliott moved to open it, hoping to find something of use before dropping down into the pit for the first time.

Before he could so much as see what was in the bin, however, Elliott found himself landing hard on his ass.

“What the fu-” Elliott bit his tongue when Revenant half turned to look at him, looking pretty smug for someone without a face plate.

“I was here first,  _ skinsuit _ ,” the simulacrum growled, snatching up the bodyshield and backpack before tossing the single stack of light ammo into the bag as well before moving to completely clean out the other two bins.

Getting up and brushing himself off Elliott swallowed down the sarcastic statement threatening to slip out, but he was pretty damn sure that Revenant didn’t even need half of the stuff he took.

Without so much as a warning, something small and hard bounced off his cheek, Elliott grinding his teeth before turning to look at the robot he was beginning to despise even more than Pathfinder.

“You’ll want that.” Revenant grunted, pointing to something small and white in the grass between them.

Elliott bent over to pick it up, inspecting it suspiciously. It looked like a bead of some sort. A pill, maybe?

“What’s this?” 

Revenant snorted, rolling his eyes. “Guess you don’t read the updates, do you?” He grumbled, more to himself than Elliott, turning on his heel and dropping down into trials without so much as an explanation.

Elliott shrugged a little. What harm could it do? It wouldn’t be there if it wasn’t somehow beneficial right? The syndicate wasn’t going to waste money throwing stupid shit into the arena. At least not as far as he would guess.

_ Except for the p2020 _ .  _ That gun is shit. _ Elliott thought silently to himself as he popped the pill between his lips without a second thought, stepping up to the edge of the pit to look down into the trials. He couldn’t see either of his teammates from above, though he could hear Bloodhound’s voice.

“Bet that freaky robot took all the good shit,” Elliott muttered under his breath, grabbing onto the zip to slide down into the pit.

Landing on his feet Elliott glanced around, catching sight of Revenant climbing up onto a rock to drop a couple grenades that was then quickly replaced with rounds of heavy ammo.

As for Bloodhound he wasn’t sure where-

Elliott turned around, coming face to face with Bloodhound, his nose nearly brushing the respirator on their mask.

“S-sorry,” he grinned sheepishly, stepping back out of the hunter’s space before looking around. Honestly he should be searching for weapons or something, Elliott reaching up to pull at the collar of his suit. It was super fucking hot all of a sudden. 

A rushing patter of footsteps followed by a piercing snarl caused Elliott to jump. It was coming from behind the walls where the prowlers were kept.

“Jeez those things sound horrifying,” Elliott mused aloud, laughing nervously. “Good thing they’re locked up where they belong, huh? At least until we’re ready to try for the good stuff.”

Moving absently around the circle in the middle of the pit Elliott grabbed a couple of stacks of energy ammo, nearly dropping the third he attempted to pick up. His fingers felt numb.

“Hey, guys-”

Elliott stumbled a little, turning around in search of his team.

Again, Bloodhound was a little too close for comfort, the mumbled apology dying on his lips as he took a step back.

Something was wrong.

Bloodhound was watching him, head tilting slightly as they witnessed his weak little stumble, arms crossed over their chest. Revenant was behind them, watching Elliott with a predatory glint to those soulless eyes.

A loud thunking sound jerked Elliott out of the staring contest, spinning around just as two of the many circle grates surrounding them lit up. The lights travelled away from one another, lighting up several of the openings before stopping. The grate slid aside and one prowler dropped down from each, Elliott staggering backwards when one leapt towards him.

There was a gunshot, Revenant killing the beast with a well-placed bullet from the Longbow he had acquired, a second shot finishing off the other wherever it was.

“Hey!” Elliott winced a little when he realized how loud he was, nervously clearing his throat. “I don’t have a weapon! Don’t let them out when I’m not able to help! What would you do if one of them decided to rip me apart??”

Revenant stared at him for several long moments before answering. “I’d record it.” He deadpanned.

“Seriously? Those things are  _ supposed _ to be in cages!” Elliott snapped in response, unsure of where this sudden bravery came from. “Dangerous things like those  _ deserve _ to be locked up.”

_ Where are the fucking guns?? _

“Hey, Bloodh-” Elliott turned to ask the hunter if they had seen any weapons, caught off guard when he was shoved by the very teammate he was looking for.

“What are you doing??” Elliott questioned as he found himself backed into one of the three alcoves in the room, out of sight of anyone looking down in the trials, the hunter it was named after following him with an almost predatory grace.

Pressing himself back into the rough stone at his back Elliott couldn’t keep himself from trembling as Bloodhound planted a hand firmly on either side of his head, leaning closer until his nose almost brushed their mask. A quick glance to the side located Revenant, the simulacrum’s chin resting on Bloodhound’s shoulder, those terrifying golden eyes fixed firmly on Elliott.

“And what of I, Elliott?” Bloodhound crooned, the mock sweetness in their tone more terrifying than even the threat of the prowlers waiting to be freed. “Do I not belong in a cage?”

Trying to hide his fear Elliott cursed the way his voice cracked, choosing instead to shake his head.

A rough, gloved hand shot out, grabbing Elliott’s chin to yank his face in close, Bloodhound’s grip painfully tight as the hunter tilted their head questioningly. “You said all dangerous things belong in a cage, did you not?”

Elliott swallowed hard, wincing when the cruel fingers tightened. “I-I…”

“C’mon, skinsuit,” Revenant interrupted him then, gaze unwavering even as Elliott averted his own. “We don’t bite… much.”

“I did say that but I-I meant th-the,” Elliott didn’t have a chance to finish, Bloodhound chuckling softly, their mask brushing the curve of his ear as they leaned closer. “Am I not dangerous, Elliott?”

Blood running cold at their tone Elliott risked a quick glance towards the zipline leading up out of the pit, eyes snapping back to meet Revenant’s when the simulacrum laughed.

“Run, skinbag. I’d love to chase you down.”

Elliott shivered a little at the thought, whining softly when the fingers of Bloodhound’s free hand grabbed a fistful of his hair, yanking his head back so they could trace a gloved finger along his pulse.

Every sense seemed to be heightened, Elliott biting his tongue to hold back the little sound of excitement that threatened to escape him.

That same finger traced down his chest to stop at his pantline, Bloodhound taking a firm grip on his hip instead. “I’d love to cut this off of you,” the hunter hummed thoughtfully, thumb brushing along the curve of Elliott’s hip. “But I’d rather see how they do it.”

Confusion bubbled up in Elliott, the younger legend’s brow furrowing as he tried to think past the fuzzy warmth in his head. What was going on?

Bloodhound released Elliott then, the younger legend realizing just how dependent he was on them for support when he immediately found himself off balance. He fell back against the rock wall of the alcove, allowing himself to slide into a sitting position just as that thunking sound started up again, causing him to jump.

Elliott wanted to curse at Revenant when the simulacrum started the second round of the trials, the snarls and snapping of the prowlers becoming louder as they were freed from their prisons.

Heavy footsteps sounded as they ran around, Revenant opening fire again although this time he seemed to be aided by Bloodhound.

Elliott heard the sound of a body hitting the ground, the prowler seeming to thrash around before Bloodhound finished it off with another bullet. 

One… two…  _ three _ times the sound repeated itself, Elliott trying to sit up as Bloodhound came back into sight.

The hunter had their hand out, held in such a way that it would seem they had something in it.

They backed into the alcove alongside Elliott, crouching down beside him just as the head of a massive prowler came into sight.

Elliott stiffened up, breath catching a little at the sight as he pressed himself as far back into the corner as he possibly could.

Bloodhound was murmuring in their native tongue, the Prowler turning its head so it could take in the scene before it, ears fluttering as if listening for the sound of danger. It took a stiff step towards them, Elliott wanting the scream though his fear overruled the feeling, demanding he stays as quiet and still as possible.

“B-bloodhound,” Elliott stammered, the hunter ignoring him as they continued holding out their right hand, waving it a little.

The prowler’s nostrils flared and it growled low in its chest, Bloodhound carefully withdrawing their hand to place it on Elliott’s lower belly, grabbing him suddenly between the legs.

Elliott jumped at the unexpected grope, his half-hard cock twitching a little as the hunter quickly smeared whatever was in their hand around his front and as much of his ass as they could reach.

_ When did he start getting hard? _

Elliott tried to grab at Bloodhound when they eased themselves out of the alcove but with no success, leaving him behind and to the full attention of the prowler.

Now that Bloodhound wasn’t beside him, the prowler seemed braver, sniffing loudly as it pushed its head and shoulders into his little hiding place.

Heart racing with his fear, Elliott tried to keep as still and silent as possible as the prowler shoved it’s terrifying mouth between his legs, surprising the legend.

Yelping at the sudden intrusiveness Elliott tried to pull away, only causing the beast to growl.

Elliott tried to kick at the creature but the prowler grabbing hold of his leg and yanking, dragging the young legend out from the alcove and into the center of the pit. It dropped his leg then, turning towards Elliott’s teammates, it postured and snarled at them in a possessive manner.

The two had moved off of the platform but were still in full view.  _ Why weren’t they helping him?? That thing was going to eat him! _

“St-stop it,” Elliott ground out, rolling over and getting onto all fours to attempt to retreat back into the alcove, though the prowler was having none of it.

That toothy mouth grabbed onto his leg again, dragging him back a little before releasing. The bagginess of his pants prevented him from being wounded by its teeth, though the creature seemed to be trying not to hurt him.

Elliott lay still, trembling in what he  _ hoped _ was only fear, praying the creature would grow bored of him if he made himself as disinteresting as possible.

A heavy weight pawed at his back, Elliott squeezing his eyes shut as the creature began to lick and bite at him, the young legend biting his hand to try and hold in the sounds escaping him.

It fucking  _ hurt _ when the prowler bit into the flesh of his lower back, a wetness followed by the smell of blood reaching Elliott, the legend looking towards his teammates, begging for help with his eyes.

Bloodhound hummed, crouching as they made their way closer, the prowler pausing in whatever it was trying to do to watch them for a moment before resuming. Apparently the hunter didn’t seem to pose a threat to them.

“B-Bloodhound,” Elliott whimpered, shivering.

The hunter ignored him as they pulled a knife from their belt, Elliott tensing up as Bloodhound grabbed at his belt, the sound of cutting fabric reaching his ears. There was a brief moment the blunt edge of the knife ran across his flesh, Elliott shuddering at the sensation. His mind was fuzzy, feeling as if someone had filled his head with cotton balls.

“Be quiet or you’ll upset it,” Bloodhound ordered, Elliott quieting, wondering when he had started whining in the first place.

He was obediently silent as Bloodhound seemed to finally cut away enough fabric to be satisfactory, the young legend jerking when a gloved hand groped at his ass.

“H-hey!” Elliott attempted to push himself up but the tracker was faster, digging a knee into his spine between his shoulder blades, pinning his chest to the ground. 

“Don't. Move.” They ordered in a harsh whisper, the prowler rumbling its annoyance at Elliott’s sudden protest.

Bloodhound didn’t move for several moments, just keeping Elliott pinned even if he wasn’t struggling. He felt much too tired for that.

Something nudged at his back, Elliott trying to twist around to see though Bloodhound had him firmly pinned.

The hunter reached back behind Elliott, the younger legend squirming when Bloodhound grabbed at his ass again, a little moan escaping him before he could stop it.

_ What the fuck was happening??? _

Bloodhound chuckled, Elliott’s cheeks flaming red with embarrassment as the tracker set to work on all but cutting his underwear loose.

It was then that it dawned on Elliott what was happening, the legend jerking and twisting beneath Bloodhound like a fish on a hook, screaming his protests even as the older legend ignored him. The prowler seemed to realize Bloodhound was aiding them on their quest, content to allow the tracker to reach beneath it to massage its balls and the thick flesh right beneath it’s sheath. 

“I love watching you squirm,” Revenant spoke up from where he’d taken a seat on one of the control panels, Elliott having to strain to see him. 

“P-please,” he pleaded, hiccuping.

Revenant just spread his legs apart, allowing Elliott to see the way his loincloth was pushed aside with the simulacrum’s arousal.

He wouldn’t be getting any help from him.

Bloodhound’s ministrations seemed to be working, the hunter marveling aloud at the length and thickness of the Prowler’s length before guiding the tip to Elliott’s unprepared opening.

Bucking and squirming, Elliott tried to throw Bloodhound off but to no avail. Then as the prowler thrusted forward at the moment the tip of it’s cock made contact with the poor man’s flesh, the tracker seemingly amused by the beast’s eagerness.

“P-please stop! PLEASE!” Elliott screamed, wishing somebody would hear him and stop his teammates. Or fuck, just shoot the prowler dead!

Elliott choked on a cry when the prowler finally found his opening with Bloodhound’s help, the creature tensing up a little before stepping over the shaking legend, hips jerking forwards as it buried itself deep into the tight little hole. It snarled then, louder even than Elliott’s screams and sobs, warning Bloodhound off.

The hunter moved away then, though it didn’t matter. Elliott wasn’t able to crawl away, the prowler hooking his waist with its front paws, almost yanking him back onto its cock.

It hurt so much, his ass being brutalized by something so big. It felt like it was ridged as well, each one catching the rim of his asshole whenever it pulled back, though for the most part it was only thrusting against him and grinding.

Elliott sobbed openly then, blood tracking down the insides of his quivering thighs, the prowler creating a symphony of noise as it stole it’s pleasure from the legend’s body.

No matter how much it hurt, Elliott was ashamed that his cock remained hard, bobbing untouched between his legs as he was bred by that horrible creature. 

The movements became even more erratic, Elliott whimpering when the already impossibly thick cock seemed to increase in girth as the prowler thrusted, the legend attempting once more to squirm free, but the prowler grabbed onto his shoulder with it’s mouth, growling in warning.

Elliott stilled then, tears streaming down his face as the prowler knotted with him. He could  _ feel _ his ass strain to accommodate it, new tears spilling over as the knot expanded. Then the prowler was cumming, Elliott trembling as a hot warmth painted his insides, the knot inflating to serve as the perfect plug.

A shameless moan drew Elliott’s eye, the legend witnessing Bloodhound thrust into Revenant’s hand that was down the front of their pants, jerking them in time with the prowler’s movements, even though the creature had stopped as soon as it had tied with Elliott.

“F-fuck,” Bloodhound swore the word that had once seemed so foreign on their lips now almost appropriate, the hunter shuddering a little when they came in their pants from the combined stimuli of watching Elliott’s defilement and Revenant’s clever fingers.

They stood up on shaking legs after taking a moment to recover, pointing their hemlock to the prowler’s head before firing. 

The prowler collapsed half atop Elliott, the legend whimpering when it jerked on the cock still snugly filling his ass.

There was a glint of light on steel before there was the sound of flesh cutting, a hot wetness spattering Elliott’s back and ass.

The prowler was pushed off of him then, but he was still impossibly full, Elliott turning to look at the dead prowler only to see a mess of blood staining the area between its legs. Bile rose in his throat, causing him to gag at the sight.

Bloodhound grabbed his hair and jerked him up onto his knees, Elliott whining at the way the cock stuck in his ass, shifting a little deeper now that he was almost sitting on it.

“You’re so beautiful,” the hunter purred, wiping away his tears with their thumbs as they cupped his face. “The sounds you make are even better than I was hoping,” they added, taking a firm hold on his hair to keep his head up as their free hand wrapped back around their cock.

“You took it so well, better than I thought you would,” Bloodhound praised, voice breathless as they began to jerk themself off again, Elliott just sitting there with a dazed, lost expression on his face. But that only seemed to drive them on, the hunter shuddering a little as they came for the second time, spurts of cum painting Elliott’s face. He just sat there taking it, eyes shutting to avoid anything from getting into them.

Bloodhound moaned softly, smearing their cum over his face and lips before they let go of him, Elliott sinking onto the ground to curl up in a little ball. Every movement caused the severed dick in his ass to move around, further stimulating him while his own cock remained erect and straining.

“Told you you’d want the pill, skinbag.” Revenant piped up, dread coiling deep in Elliott’s core as his mind went back to the unassuming little tablet he’d taken without so much as a second thought about it. Suddenly his unexpected arousal made so much more sense, the younger legend unable to contain the little sob that escaped him at the realization.

“Gotta admit,” Revenant addressed Bloodhound then, gold eyes alight with satisfaction. “I think you were right about it being better when he’s all hard for it. Shit, I’d piss on him if I could.”

The hunter shuddered at the simulacrum's words. “Something for next time.” They answered, crouching next to Elliott. They hummed in approval as they inspected his ass, loving the way the tight rim of muscle seemed to be straining around the knot. “I’m going to turn this into a toy.”

Elliott whined at the comment, attempting to pull away from his teammate’s scrutiny, Bloodhound grabbing his hip to prevent him from doing so.

It was then that the hunter muttered the words that had Elliott’s blood freezing up in his veins.

“Oh, Elliott. Don’t we have plans for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> So my hand might slip and turn this into a series. Who knows.


End file.
